Typically, when designing a presentation using conventional presentation tools, the author will design the presentation on an electronic device which has a display other than that with which the presentation will eventually be displayed to the audience. For example, presentations are often designed on a desktop personal computer or on a tablet device, both of which have high quality and highly reliable displays. However, when the presentation is given to an audience, it is usually displayed by a projector or on a much larger, but low quality, monitor.
When the presentation is given to an audience, the quality of the display is key to audience enjoyment, understanding, interest and participation. A bad projector can ruin the best designed presentation. For example, a dim projector or a poorly adjusted monitor may render the presentation almost impossible to read, and carefully matched colours and contrast can be easily distorted. Other factors such as the ambient light in the room, which may be coloured, and the surface on which the display is projected can also significantly affect the readability of the presentation.
It is known to calibrate the settings of the display device in order to correct for global deficiencies in the display of the presentation, however this may only alleviate certain ones of the potential issues and only to a certain extent. There is a need to address the issues caused by both poor quality projectors and the presentation environment, in order to improve the readability of a presentation and therefore improve audience enjoyment, understanding, interest and participation.